Wireless carriers employ cellular towers to generate large cells for wireless communications over vast physical areas, such as metropolitan or rural areas. The large cells or macro cells may cover areas of 1 km to 5 km in diameter. A cellular tower broadcasts wireless signals to and receives wireless signals from user equipment or mobile handsets that are located throughout the macro cells.
Various structures are located within the macro cell that obstruct, reflect or otherwise interfere with the wireless signals. For example, users typically attempt to use mobile devices inside structures such as homes and commercial establishments, among other structures. These structures may be constructed of high loss material, such as concrete or metal that block wireless signals from penetrating the structures. Reception within these structures is often poor and unreliable due to weak wireless signal strength. Poor reception is associated with inferior quality of service by the mobile user. Femto cells or micro cells are located within these high loss structures to route signal transmissions through existing broadband backhaul infrastructure to the macro network. What is desired are systems and methods of allowing multiple devices, such as cellular and network devices, that are located within the femto cell to communicate with each other while the user equipment is located within the femto cell or while the user equipment is located outside the femto cell. Additionally, what is desired are systems and methods of allowing the user equipment to communicate with home-based devices, such as data storage devices, printing devices or other devices.